


Aquarius ↠ Suna Rintaro

by sweetbeankenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbeankenma/pseuds/sweetbeankenma
Summary: "Why is everyone obsessed with the twins?"You didn't want to be another stereotype in Inarizaki High and let your heart decide who to love instead of the pestering student body telling you to be with a twin. But would Suna want to be with you or decide to remain as friends?❥Suna Rintaro x Fem!OC\\Disclaimer: All rights of Haikyuu!! go to Haruichi Furudate. Any rights for art / photos go to their respected owners.\\
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Preview

**_Preview_ **

_"You're one the prettiest girl in this school and you aren't going after one of the twins?"_

_You smiled at your one and only close friend at Inarizaki High._

_"You should never look over the side characters, my friend!" You stated proudly, as you walked over to Suna Rintaro who was standing down the hallway closing his locker door. He stood around the infamous twins who were chatting away with some girls._

_"Excuse me," you said as you reached Suna._

_Suna looked over at you and then behind him, "Uh, sorry I'll get out of the way."_

_You tilted your head in confusion._

_"Oh! I meant 'Excuse me' as in 'Excuse me, may I get your attention'."_

_"Oh, did you want me to try to get one of the twins for you?" Suna asked._

_You tilted your head the other way, "Why would I want one of them?"_

_"I- ..usually all the girls would wanna talk to them."_

_"Well I want to talk to you. I'm trying to see if you would like to go on a date."_


	2. 1

As you got to school early as you usually did you were already bombarded by students.

You smiled and waved at a few and others came up instantly to grab your attention.

"[Y/N] you look beautiful today!"

"Goodmorning, [Y/N]!"

"Did you want to eat lunch with me later on?"

Your arms were already entwined with some other students and you sweat dropped at the contact but a smile still remained on your face. You quickly told one of the guys who asked to eat with you that you had to decline and said good morning greetings to the other girls.

"I'm terribly sorry but I do have to attend a meeting with a teacher, I'll talk to you all later!"

The students were disappointed but waved goodbye as you quickly ran into the school.

But you had lied to them as to where you needed to be.

Instead after you had swapped out your shoes you made your way through the empty hallways towards the gym. You already saw a crowd of girls waiting to get in so you stood farther away to make sure that you didn't receive any unwanted attention.

Then you saw Kita and Ari come up together and Kita opening the door to the gym. The swarm of girls greeted the couple warmly as they went to go sit in the stands. When you peered around the corner you saw Ari already smirking in your direction.

"Hello! Goodmorning!" You greeted shyly with a hand raised and another hand scratching the back of your neck.

Ari's smirk still stayed on her face as Kita chuckled at you.

"Good morning," They both said in unison.

"Are you ready to watch the love of your life?"

You scoffed at Ari's words and a blush formed on your cheeks, "I'm just here to help any way that I can!"

"Helping by sitting in the stands and watching the love of your life with all the other fan girls?" Kita said back with a closed eye smile.

Ari patted Kita on the shoulder, "Babe, she's not like all the other fan girls, she's the ultimate fan girl."

"I hate you both," you mumbled as you walked through the doors and towards the stands.

Other fan girls had waved and said their greetings as they saw you walk up the stairs and towards a seat. When you had first started watching practice games it was in a more hostile situation. But when the fan girls for the twins had realized who you were really here for they took a quick liking to you.

You all had a mutual bond with the others in being a fan girl for the certain volleyball players.

But you weren't the type to start yelling as soon as Suna had walked in like how the other fan girls would for the twins.

Instead you quietly sat their with a warm smile and quietly sending a good morning in your head for Suna.

The players walked in and you could see Atsumu waving wildly at the crowd in the stands as Osamu kept walking after sending a small smile.

Then you saw Atsumu locking eyes with you and sent you a wink as you stuck your tongue out while flipping him off. He only shook his head and laughed at your response.

You sighed and looked back towards where Suna was. He had already started stretching and you watched as his muscles did the thing. You sighed in content and rested your chin on your hand as you watched.

"Enjoying the view?"

Ari's voice cut through your air of admiration towards Suna but you didn't look away from him. You simply hummed in response and felt her sit next to you.

"You're so lucky to be with Kita," you slipped out as you imagined being with Suna the way that the couple were.

A laughed escaped Ari's lips as she patted you hard on the back, making you shoot forward slightly.

The playful glare was shown on your face as you looked back at her.

"It's simple, my sweet [Y/N]. Just go and confess to him," Ari suggested with a grin.

You cringed at the thought, "He doesn't even know I exist!"

Ari then slapped you on the back of the head.

"Everyone knows who you are, idiot," Ari said loudly, "You're one of the most popular students in the school and too shy to talk to Suna?"

You slapped your hand over your mouth as her words caught the attention of Kita, Ojiro and a few other players. To which you smiled and dismissed their attention as you turned back towards Ari who was laughing at your misfortune.

Thankfully the rest of the team were practicing on the other side of the gym as Ari had spilled too much.

"You just need to get yourself out there," Ari sang out.

You mumbled that it was too much to handle as you placed your hands over your burning face of the thought of confessing to Suna.

Under a tall, beautiful tree.

When it was twilight and the only light was from the full moon.

Ari had nudge your shoulder as you squirmed with giddiness overwhelming you and that's when you thought it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Come on we gotta get to class," Ari said and grabbed a hold of your hand.

You both walked down the stairs and before leaving the gym, Ari had went to say goodbye to Kita. Ari was still holding your hand as you two went towards the Captain that was when you realized that Suna and the others were close by as well.

Your heart began to panic at the thought of being so close and your hands started to sweat.

Ari then looked back at you with a disgusted look as she let go and wiped her hand on your shoulder. Then she left you to go talk to Kita who took her to the side to talk privately.

"Good morning, [Y/N]!" A few volleyball players such as Akagi, Ginjima and Riseki greeted you.

Ojiro came up from behind and gave you a pat on the shoulder.

You looked up at him in confusion but he simply gave you a thumbs up with a knowing look on his face.

The actions still confused you but were cut off as Atsumu pushed Ojiro away from you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"Look who it is! [Y/N] in the flesh! Were you watching me this whole time?"

You simply scoffed at him and used two fingers to grab one of his to fling off his arm around your shoulder.

"Nah I would rather watch paint dry than watch you."

"[Y/N], didn't I tell you to play nice?" Ari's voice shot through the laughs of the other players.

You looked down in shame as you got caught in the act and you began playing with your hands.

She came closer to you and whispered in your ear to say good morning to Suna. Making your head shoot up in surprise and you shook your head quickly. But Ari wasn't having it as she planted a firm grasp on your shoulders as she turned you towards Suna.

He held a blank expression on his face as he didn't see the interaction beforehand but as you got close he looked down at you in questioning.

Your nerves got the best of you when you stood in his presence and you panicked.

"A-Ah, GoOD M-MORNING SUNA!"

The next instance you were already out the door.

Ari then apologized to Suna and went after you. Kita and Ojiro shared a look and shook their heads in unison.

The whole time during class you were scolding yourself for how stupid you looked in front of Suna but Ari had told you earlier that it was better than not talking to him at all.

"Progress is progress after all!"

Ari's laugh still haunted you as she followed you down the hall towards class earlier that day.

You were still sulking during lunch to which Ari had forced you to eat and told you ways to greet Suna and not shout at him. To which you thought back to the morning events and you groaned at the thought.

Ari at that point was forcing food in your mouth as you slumped in defeat.

You were still sulking by the end of the day but when the school bell signaled that the day was over you instantly shot out of your seat. Ari just had only blinked and during that moment you were already out of the door.

Ari stood there by her desk as she shook her head and went to the place that she knew you would be at.

"You should really stop staring."

You were standing around the corner as you were looking down the hall at Suna. Ari had spoken from behind you as she caught you in the act of spying on him yet again.

You yelped in surprised and turned quickly towards her, "Shouldn't you be at the club meeting?"

"So should you, [Y/N]. But you're always trying to peek at Suna around this time," Ari explained calmly, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

A pout formed on your face as you looked back towards the direction Suna was in but he wasn't there any more. So you followed Ari towards your club.

"I have to leave early from club activities today," you hummed in thought.

Ari turned over to you with a raised brow, "You gotta work again?"

You grinned innocently as you rubbed the bridge of your nose.

"Yeah they offered me to come in early if I could and I need the money," you explained to her.

"Good luck telling Captain that," Ari said laughing, "You always do this last minute."

A dramatic gasp escaped from your lips, "Not always! Only when I need to!"

Ari just gave you a side glance and shook her head. You two made it to practice before being reprimanded for being late. You both went to the changing room and got into clothes suitable to run in. The thought of running was always dismissed in your head but Ari had wanted you to join when you guys were in middle school.

Being as close to Ari than you have been with anyone else you decided to join the track team with her.

At first you regretted the decision and wanted to join something not as taxing, like the art club.

But it all changed the day that you saw the volleyball team join you guys for a day of endurance. When you laid eyes on Suna you instantly felt a rush of adrenaline. Maybe love, but you just concluded it was an insane amount of adrenaline coursing through you. When you ran that day you had impressed your whole team and caught a few stares from the volleyball team.

You wanted to go above and beyond to catch Suna's attention at that moment. But as you guys packed up to leave you were too shy to say anything to Suna. Though that was when Atsumu came up to you and tried flirting with you.

You growled in annoyance at his nature and held your arms in an 'X' to make him back off.

Though to this day Atsumu kept trying to flirt with you and rile you up.

But after that day the volleyball team hasn't been back and that was when the team realized that you were only running that well because you had seen someone interesting from the other team.

When you and Ari had gotten down to the track field you went up to the Captain to let them know that you needed to leave early. She sighed in response but just like Ari she had known your situation at home and nodded in approval.

You quickly gave her a quick hug which she only stood rigid towards the touch as you skipped back towards Ari.

During practice you had managed to do a few laps and some endurance training but as you asked for the time you had to leave to get to your shift in time. The Captain waved you off and you said goodbye to Ari who smiled and asked for a meat bun later.

You grabbed your belongings and sprinted towards your work.

The convenience store you worked at was actually owned by your grandfather and you offered to help out. Your grandfather was getting older and was limited to what he could do. Your mother and sister had their hands tied themselves and helped work short shifts while you were at school.

But your mother worked during night shifts and your older sister had her own school studies.

So for the most part you were working a lot after school but you were fine with that to save money just in case an emergency were to happen.

As you got to work you changed in the restroom and greeted your grandfather.

"I'll take it from here!" you said brightly and ushered him to go rest at the house.

He grumbled about other stuff to do around the store but you made him write a list so you could do it.

You stood outside the shop as you made sure he was heading home which was around the corner.

The stubbornness of the man made you shake your head but you rolled up your sleeves and started working around the shop. It wasn't busy during the weekdays so you got most of the stuff done.

While you were working on a task you heard the bell ring and nodded at the familiar young boys that would come grab snacks.

"You look so beautiful today, [Y/N]," One of them had said.

You smirked and turned your head towards them, "What did you learn today, Kai?"

The boy, Kai, had spluttered for a second and looked away with a blush of embarrassment.

"Didn't you skip class?" Lu had asked dismissively, ratting out Kai.

Kai then had started throwing punches at Lu's shoulder and the last one, Bear, was laughing on the sidelines.

You shook your head at their normal antics and went to the treat stand to give them some ice cream pops.

"Promise me you'll attend class tomorrow, okay Kai?" 

The stern voice made Kai nod in approval as he took the pop from your hand and said thank you.

Bear and Lu had said their thanks and went to pay for their snacks. As they were done they headed out the door and Lu held the door open for some more customers to come in.

You greeted them warmly until all color drained from your face as you saw the boys volleyball team walk in.

That was when you quickly ducked under the counter and began to pray.

"[Y/N]," you heard Ari's voice, "I know you're there."

You peeked over the countertop and saw her standing there with a playful smile.

"May I have a meat bun, please?"

Her antics made you grumble and slowly get her a meat bun.

Then Kita came up and greeted you asking for a meat bun as well. That was when everyone else came to grab a meat bun.

During the time Atsumu was teasing you the whole time and Osamu asking if you had made these meat buns with admiration in his eyes.

When almost everyone paid and said their goodbyes the last person to pay was Suna.

He came up with his meat bun in hand and gave you his change.

"H-here you go, have a great day," you spoke quietly while not looking at him.

"Um, [Y/N]," Suna said grabbing your attention.

You looked up at him and realized how gorgeous his eyes were up close. You felt your heart stop just by looking at his eyes.

"I didn't get to say it earlier, but Good Morning."

Your heart stopped at that point.

**_Melon: Oh! Hello! I wanted to express how grateful I am that you guys are reading my fanfiction and I wanted to do a surprise update. Thank you and have a great day!_ **


	3. 2

"Wait wait wait, she just stood there and what did he do?"

"Apparently he just kept giving her weird glances waiting for a response then walked away when she didn't," Ari said as she laughed with the rest of the team.

You were laying on the grass, face down as you heard Ari tell the rest of the track team the story on your encounter with Suna. That was the first some what conversation that you had with Suna and you couldn't even talk to him properly.

The other girls in your team just patted your back sympathetically as they sat beside you and were waiting for the captain and coach.

They had something to announce today and asked you guys to wait on the field when they were ready. Today your grandfather didn't need you at the store so you were able to stick around until practice was over for the day.

You were still face down as Ari had rubbed your back soothingly but still chuckled at your encounter. That was until you felt her movements still and the conversations around you had stopped. You were confused was to why everyone had gotten so quiet so you lazily lifted your head to see what was going on.

As you looked you saw that the captain and coach were heading this way but behind them were the boys volleyball team.

Whispers around the group started to buzz wondering why the other team was out there. Some saying that they were probably back for another endurance training but the conversations stopped as the captain cleared her throat as she stood in front of the girls.

The coach smiled brightly at us, "Alright girls, sorry for the delay!"

Everyone had stood up and had their undivided attention to the coach, well mostly, as some had kept taking glances at the volleyball members.

"I'm sure you are wondering why the boys volleyball team are here. Myself and the volleyball coach have decided to merge our practices together for the rest of the week," the coach explained.

The girls immediately started asking questions but our captain had silenced them.

"We will be taking turns practicing on the track and in the gym. You will learn the basics of volleyball as the volleyball team will once again train on their endurance. At the end of the week we will be having a race and a volleyball match."

At hearing that there will be a volleyball match the girls groaned at the thought of it as some of them slumped over in defeat. You took a glance over at Ari who seemed to be filled with determination and she looked excited to have a match.

"Before you guys get too upset we will be mixing up the two teams so that you ladies have a fair chance," the coach reassured us.

To which we all had a sigh of relief.

"As for now, we should get started and today we will be running the track and doing some drills. Go ahead and pick out a partner from the boys team then show them the basics that we do."

The girls had nodded and moved towards the boys team who seemed to have already been informed of the details.

You lingered a bit behind and seemed frantic of going up to Suna so he could be your partner. But then you felt a nudge on your shoulder and as you looked you saw Ari behind you.

"[Y/N] go ask him before it's too late!" She said pushing you towards his direction.

Suna didn't seem to have a partner just yet as he was talking to Osamu and Osamu's partner. The blush intensified on your face as you took steps closer to him but before you could even open your mouth to get his attention someone had beat you to him.

Suzu had came up to him and gently grabbed his elbow earning his gaze.

She had smiled sweetly at him, "Suna, would you like to be my partner?"

The closeness of her body with Suna had made your stomach twist.

"Uh, sure," Suna said in a monotone voice.

You took in a deep breath as disappointment in yourself had settled in as they walked towards you and to the track. Just as they were passing you they had given you a glance.

But Suzu had a look of smugness settled in as she looked at you.

"Hm, [Y/N] you have a piece of grass in your hair," She said giggling out loud.

You quickly brushed out your hair to get the grass out.

Suzu giggled even louder, "Oops, just kidding."

They walked away from you as you stood there angrily. You never knew why Suzu always had a problem with you but there was always tension ever since you had joined the team.

At that point you didn't feel like it was worth finding another partner as you were sure that everyone had paired up. But then you heard a familiar voice shout your name as they slammed against you.

Atsumu's body almost tipped you over as you yelped at the sudden impact. But his arms had kept you from falling over as he had them wrapped around you.

"Ugh, Atsumoo what do you want?" You asked grumpily.

Atsumu hugged you tighter, "Aw! A cute nickname! I didn't realize we were that close, [Y/N]!"

You squirmed in his grasp and broke free from him, "What do you need, Atsumu? Shouldn't you be going back to your partner?"

"But I was waiting for you to be my partner! Come on, let's get started!"

Atsumu grabbed onto your wrist and dragged you to the track to get started with the others. 

Ari looked in your direction from afar and shook her head as she noticed the situation. Kita noticed Ari's movements and what was going on as well.

"It's okay, she'll muster up the courage soon enough," Kita said to Ari as they started their warm up.

Ari shook her head and smiled softly in return.

As you and Atsumu were running he noticed how you kept giving glances on the other side of the track. More specifically towards Suna.

He hummed to himself as he thought back to certain situations and putting the pieces together.

You then heard a loud laugh come from Atsumu as your attention was diverted towards him, away from Suna and Suzu.

"You have feelings for Suna, huh?"

You were caught off guard at what Atsumu just said and you fell harshly on the pavement as you tripped over your feet. To which Atsumu had laughed even harder but managed to help you up.

Luckily there weren't any scratches and you weren't in too much pain so you continued jogging beside him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," you mumbled after a few moments.

Atsumu grinned mischievously, "The [Y/N], most beautiful girl in the school, has a crush on Suna Rintaro."

You quickly hushed him and punched him on the arm for saying that out loud.

"What's your game here, discounted Miya twin? Money? Diamonds?" You interrogated the guy.

"I want to help you," Atsumu said nonchalantly.

You stopped in your tracks as you thought you didn't hear him correctly.

"Excuse me?"

Atsumu was a few feet ahead of you jogging in place, "I want to help you get your lover boy."

A duo at that moment had passed through earning side glances from them but luckily they kept on moving. You were embarrassed and used that energy to run up and kick Atsumu on the side.

You heard Osamu cheer at you from the other side of the track as he witnessed what just happened.

Atsumu held his side as the pain but it subsided as quickly as it came and he caught up with you as you left him on the ground.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" He asked as he was beside you.

You gave him a look and Atsumu then thought about what had happened yesterday.

He shook his head in disappointment, "Girl, you need to get yourself together."

You looked away in shame and Atsumu heard a heavy sigh escape from you. As he observed you he saw sadness wash over you and before he could open his mouth to say anything you began to pour out your feelings.

"I never saw someone as beautiful as Suna ..maybe Ari but that's besides the point. I want to get to know him more but I feel like he doesn't even see me some times. If I could at least talk to him and hear his gorgeous voice, that's all the serotonin I need."

You didn't hear Atsumu say anything for a moment after that and when you looked over you saw his eyes full of tears.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard someone say for their crush," He whined, tears flowing down his cheeks at that point. You were immediately caught off guard as he crashed into you once again but this time you guys falling over. You were pinned under Atsumu as he kept crying and you were yelling out for help.

At that point Ojiro and his partner had helped pull Atsumu off of you. That was before they were finished laughing at your predicament.

You guys had continued on with your practice and during that time Atsumu had claimed he will be your wing man to help get Suna's heart. Ari overheard him say that and gave you a questioning look to which you just shook your head in defeat.

But Atsumu had proven to be helpful as he was telling you Suna's interests and what he does on his days off. It gave you a better understanding and you felt more confident in trying to talk to him again.

Though while you were talking to Atsumu you had looked over his shoulder to see Suzu warming up to Suna and flirting with him a lot.

By that you watch as she giggles and smacks his arm playfully. Then you watch as a small smile appears on his face as he interacts with her. Atsumu looks at the direction that you were looking at then back to you.

He smiled wearily and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Don't worry, [Y/N]. I'll take care of her this week!"

You looked up at him and nodded weakly as there was nothing you could really do at that moment. You had just hoped that Suna wasn't going to develop feelings for Suzu.

At the end of practice you had packed up all your things and a few of the members from both teams decided to go down to the store and buy some snacks.

As you guys were walking in the direction of the store you had noticed that Suzu has basically latched onto Suna the entire time as they conversed off to the side away from everyone. You were walking with Ari, Kita and the twins at the time and you hadn't really had the chance to even speak with Suna as Suzu was around.

Ari slid her arm around yours as she walked arm and arm with you and Kita by her side. She nuzzled her head on your shoulder and whispered that everything will be okay.

You simply just nodded and kept your eyes trained straight ahead of you.

The whole group shortly arrived at the store and you immediately went to greet your grandfather who smiled happily. He seemed to have had one hand placed on his back as you grew concerned.

"Is everything alright? You didn't try to pick up something to heavy, right?" Your eyes narrowed in suspicion at the old man.

He simply waved you off with his hand, "No no, but a shipment did come in and I put some of the stuff away."

You sighed at his stubbornness then placed your bags to the side, "I'll take care of the rest and you watch the front, okay?"

Your grandfather gave you a nod in understanding as you went to the back and brought in the rest of the heavier boxes.

Some of the group at that point had already been browsing on what they wanted to get as the others were watching your interaction. One in particular was observing how you brought in the heavy boxes seemingly with ease as you went back and forth.

They had admired your actions despite being there with friends in the first place.

But as quick as they watched the situation their attention was pulled by someone else and was dragged towards the back of the store. Away from viewing any more of you.

_**Melon: ʕ ̿–㉨ ̿– ʔ i hope you guys are staying hydrated!** _


	4. 3

You were leaning on the chair that was in front of the cash register of the store and gazing at the ceiling deep in thought. It was a very slow day and the only sounds were of Ari's pencil scraping against the paper as she was finishing up her homework.

"If you keep sighing, I'm leaving," Ari said as she didn't even glance up at you.

That was probably the thirtieth time you have sighed ever since starting your shift and you instantly stopped your antics. You kept thinking over and over of Suna and how you wish that you could just wrap your arms around his arm.

But when you did your thoughts wondered to Suzu and how she was actually doing it instead. You were a wuss and you kept beating yourself over it.

"I just need to figure out a good way to start talking to him," You muttered out your thoughts.

Ari set her pencil down and took a glance around the store. Then you watched as she got out of her seat and headed to the cooler section. When she came back she was holding onto a drink and placed it in front of you.

"How about you give him one of these? They're really good drinks to have when you're exercising or training."

You lifted up the bottle and your eyes shone with excitement, "Ari, I could kiss you right now."

"Uh, I'm the only one kissing Ari around here," Kita spoke out of nowhere.

The two girls gave him a glance as he was sitting on one of the stools across the store that was at a taller table and facing towards the window.

"Heh, I forgot you were here," You said sheepishly.

Ari bumped you on the side of the head, "Now work on your homework."

The next morning you walked with Ari and Kita as you usually did. You were holding tight to the drink as you made sure not to forget it this morning and hoped to give it to Suna early on.

You and Ari were chatting animatedly as you passed through the school gates. Then you suddenly felt an arm wrap around your shoulder and looked up to see Atsumu there. You gave him a head tilt in confusion and tried to shrug him off.

"[Y/N]! How are you doing today on this beautiful morning?" Atsumu said excitedly.

You noticed that he was more forceful than he usually was but you glazed over it. The students that waited for you had said good morning as you waved and sent your greetings back. But as they saw Atsumu around they went their separate ways. 

You looked around and saw that Osamu had met up with Ari and Kita but you hadn't seen Suna.

Then you glanced over at Atsumu and asked, "Where's Suna at? I have something for him."

Atsumu had seen the blush and small smile you wore as you said that. His face did his best to hold a charming smile as he was ready to sigh. He hadn't wanted to bring you bad news but he did what he thought would be the next best thing.

"Ooh, what's that?" He said as he grabbed on to the bottle drink you were holding.

He held it out of your reach.

"Miya Atsumu, give it back!" You said quickly, jumping up to reach the bottle.

Atsumu still had it high in the air, "I think I'll take this for myself."

You clenched your fist tightly as you took in deep breaths to calm yourself.

"I swear, you better give it back, Miya."

"Nah."

That was when you decided to start tickling him. You didn't exactly know if he was ticklish but you needed a way to give it back. That was when you found out that he was indeed extremely ticklish and he started howling with laughter.

His arm descended from the skies and you swiftly snatched the drink back. The victory deserved a small dance and when you did you turned around to only find out where Suna was.

As well as Suzu.

They were off to the side with everyone else and your heart of victory turned to one of defeat.

You watched as they were chatting with Kita and Ari caught your gaze as she gave you a look of worry.

The bottle that you held in your hand was pulled up to your chest as you looked bit your lip hard. It was too early to be feeling this way and you still had a chance to give him the drink later on. But for now you turned your heel away from the group and started heading to the school doors.

"I didn't know you and [Y/N] were so close, Atsumu! Are you guys perhaps dating?" Suzu said as she leaned around Suna to talk to Atsumu as he joined the group.

Atsumu's face was void of any emotions as he stared blankly at the girl, "No, she's a great friend of mine and has feelings for someone else."

"Come on, let's go, Osamu," Atsumu said as walked towards the school as well.

Osamu gave the group a shrug and Ari gave Kita a quick kiss on the cheek as she left as well. She caught up with the twins and looked up at Atsumu.

"So you found out as well, huh?"

Atsumu simply nodded.

Osamu gave them a look of confusion, "But I thought you liked [Y/N], Atsu."

"I can just tell by the looks in her eyes how much she holds feelings for Suna and I'm not going to get in the way of that," Atsumu replied quietly, quickening his pace.

Ari and Osamu gave each other a look as they watched Atsumu disappear from around the corner.

When you got to the classroom you saw the amount of love letters that were placed on your desk. You straightened them out and put them under your desk as you laid your head down. You closed your eyes and sighed deeply.

The drink you had was placed in your locker and you hoped that later on Suzu wouldn't be around Suna when you gave it to him.

You just laid there and muted out the noise of the students coming in. Usually you would have a crowd who would try to talk to you but no one bothered you. Until you felt a hand begin rubbing your back and a head rest on top of yours.

"It'll be okay, honey," Ari's voice whispered out, "You still have time, just don't rush anything."

The comfort of your friends voice made you nod in confirmation as you lifted your head slowly to meet her eyes. Ari smiled at you with confidence and gave you a small hug which you gladly returned.

When school ended you were heading towards the gym with Ari and some of the other team members. Yesterday after practice they had told you guys to head to the gym instead of the track because today you would be learning the basics of volleyball.

You guys had already changed to your gym attire and headed through the doors of the gym. Some others were already there and were given extra knee pads to put on. The captain of your team handed you all some knee pads to put on and you went to sit off to the side.

As you finished putting on your knee pads you had Suna's drink sitting in front of you.

He was off in the distance helping the twins set up the nets and get the balls for practice. As you looked around you saw the coaches had bottles sitting on a bench and were talking among themselves. You decided to keep yourself busy while you waited and went over to where the coaches were.

"Would you guys need someone to fill up the bottles?" You asked politely.

The coaches looked at you, "Oh, [Y/N]! Are you okay with doing that for us?"

You nodded in confirmation and asked if there was anything else.

Then you grabbed the bottles to fill up and were asked to gather some towels for later. You felt eyes on you as you started busing yourself and did your own thing.

In particular, Suna was looking over at you from time to time. Which to the twins they had noticed and gave each other a knowing look.

"Hey, Suna, [Y/N] might need help, she probably doesn't know where things are in the gym," Osamu said nonchalantly.

Atsumu took over for Suna, "Yeah, we got it here!"

Suna looked between the two and only nodded his head as he went over to where you were.

"Hey."

A voice startled you as you were filling up the bottles and you accidentally let go of the bottle. Thankfully there was only a little bit of water but some of it did spill on you.

"I-I'm sorry!" You said quickly.

Suna chuckled and took the bottle, "It isn't your fault. I'm sorry for startling you."

You instantly blushed from the almost touch that you both had then you reprimanded yourself for being the way you are.

"Let's go ahead and get you a towel," Suna said as he began walking towards the other side of the gym. You were still comprehending that he was talking to you until you had to jog over to him from the distance.

Suna opened the door to a back hallway that had a few doors that led to some bathrooms and the changing room for the team. You both walked further down the hall to one of the last few doors and he opened it to laundry room.

There was a stack of folded towels on top of a shelf and Suna went to grab one for you. As he handed one to you, the tips of your fingers brushed and you stopped breathing. But you managed to react normal as you patted yourself dry.

After you were all set you were ready to grab the rest of the towels and Suna helped you carry them back to the gym.

To say you were on cloud nine was an understatement. You were walking side by side with Suna and even though it was quiet you were happy. It radiated off of you and you had a smile stapled on your face.

As you were reaching the door you remembered the drink for Suna and you were opening your mouth to tell him about it.

But as you were about to mention it a female voice echoed through the gym as you both walked through it.

Suzu had ran up to Suna and greeted him loudly.

She pushed you to the side to get on his and you stumbled a bit with the towels still in hand. Suzu then took his arm and started dragging him away from you as she started talking about her day.

You sighed once again.

**_Melon: I'm sorry this chapter was pretty short! I have a lot going on tomorrow and I wanted to be able to get a chapter out since I won't be able to tomorrow._ **


	5. 4

Usually when you're close friends with someone for years you can see what their tells are on how they will react a certain way and how to help the situation. For Ari she can tell when you get into one of your feels and how to handle it.

But this time she could only simply watch in pity as she sees you go into one of your sad modes. These only occur during breakups or when you're told that you probably shouldn't spend a lot of money on snacks.

Currently you were walking back by yourself to the bench with the towels in your arms as you sat it gently next to the ones that Suna had dropped off shortly before you.

The coaches had already called for the teams to pair up with one another so that the track members can learn the basics of volleyball. As you looked around you saw Aran come up to you with a warm smile.

You looked at him with a questioning look.

"It seems that my partner last time really wanted to be with Atsumu for this practice, I'm sorry." Aran explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

A small smile appeared on your lips even though a cloud loomed over your head, "It's okay, Aran. This is definitely a step up ...just don't tell Atsumu."

He chuckled at your statement and made the promise with you.

Aran took you to a corner of the gym and held a ball in his hands. The way that Aran had explained it to you seemed that he already had everything planned out the night before. His method was to teach you how to receive, spike and then serve.

The first was learning how to receive and to say the least you weren't expecting how quick your arms turned red from receiving so much. But you quickly got used to it as Aran was the type of trainer to buckle down and when he goes, he definitely goes.

For you it was a struggle at first but receives came naturally.

"Are you ready to learn how to spike?"

You were holding a bottled drink in your hand as you nodded quickly, "Absolutely!"

There were a few other people on the court but the gym was built to have two courts inside the gym. So you guys went to one where there wasn't as many people and Aran showed you the various ways you could spike a ball.

But for now you only learned how to do a basic spike as Aran set the balls to you. The first couple of sets were missed but you got the hang of his normal sets and when Aran deemed that you could do quicker he tried one that was a quick set.

At first you were surprised at how fast it was set to you and Aran was on the other side laughing to himself.

"Wh-What was that for?" You pouted at him.

Aran wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what would happen. But if you had landed that it would've been a quick attack."

"Oh," you said in response, "Let's try it again!" 

"Ah, [Y/N] that's if we're really in sync. It would probably take a while for it to actually happen," Aran replied hastily.

You had placed a ball in his hand as you went to retrieve one and went back into position.

"Aran if you doubt me, that only means you're doubting yourself as well," you said with determination.

Aran's mouth gaped open and then closed, "Well I can't really argue with you there. Just to give you a warning you'll get exhausted running to the ball a lot if we don't get it right away. Let me know whenever you need a break."

"Yes, sir!" You saluted to him.

As you got into position he asked if you were ready and you simply nodded. After that motion you started running up to the net and watched the ball shoot towards your direction. You jumped as high as you could and swung as you kept an eye on the ball.

But you still missed.

"It's okay! Let's go again."

The next seven shots were misses but you were still determined as ever. The sweat was well noticed and you admire, even with the short time, how much practice these boys go through.

But as you gave the next nod to Aran you were ready for this to be the one. You decided not to keep having your eyes on the ball but just letting your trust in Aran run through your veins.

Your feet lifted off the ground and as you kept your eyes in front of you. You swung your arm and felt your hand connect with the ball as it split the air. You heard that sweet sound of the ball connecting with the ground and as you landed you raised your arms in the air in victory. That dark cloud from earlier instantly disappearing from sight.

The sounds of some others cheered right after you landed that quick attack and you felt Aran pat the top of your head.

"Good job, [Y/N]," Aran said with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you, Aran! You're amazing!" You replied quickly, your face beaming up at him.

That was when you felt a body slam into you and Atsumu wailing loudly begging for you to do that with him.

But then Kita started yelling from the other side of the gym for Atsumu to get back to practice as the others laughed.

During the time that Aran and you were trying the quick attacks Suna's attention was partly on Suzu but mostly on you. He believed that you could do it solely based on the determination on your face and when he watched as you finally landed the shot a small smile appeared on his face.

Which that didn't go unnoticed by Suzu.

A bubble of rage manifested inside her belly as she watched you get the attention of Suna and the rage consumed her as the bubble burst. Suzu already had a ball in hand and she decided that she would recklessly spike this ball towards you.

As you were drinking your water and talking to Aran you felt an object slam into the side of your head and you lost balance from the impact. You were right near the benches and as you landed your chin hit harshly on the edge of one of the benches.

You laid there for a moment to process what had just happened but then you felt a warm liquid run down your neck.

'Ah shit,' you thought as you touched your neck and pulled back your hand to see blood.

"[Y/N]! Are you okay?" Aran's voice rushed through your ears as you looked up at him.

You smiled in reassurance, "I'm fine, but--"

"[Y/N] your chin!" Ari said as she rushed to your side. She had a towel in hand as she pressed it against your injured area. The sensation stung for a moment as tears formed in your eyes but you let Ari help you clean up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Suzu's voice cut through the air, "I guess I didn't know my own strength. Here, let me take you to the nurses office!"

Ari turned her head sharply to her, "No, I'll take her."

"I really do insist, I was the one who caused it and I'll take care of it," Suzu said quickly.

The coaches were already on the case and allowed Suzu to take you to the nurses office. Suzu linked her arm through yours as you both walked out of the gym, you had turned to look towards Ari who was fuming at the situation as the door closed behind you.

It was an awkward silence that surrounded the two of you as you walked through the halls except for the sound of Suzu humming.

You both had gotten to the nurses office and explained the situation.

The nurse gave you a bandage to place on your chin and warned that if you felt dizzy to come back.

Suzu once again linked her arm around you as you both left the nurses office shortly after and you tried to unwrap your arms from her but her hold only tightened. You were starting to get annoyed with her actions but was suddenly shoved into another room.

As you looked it was the girls restroom and you looked back at Suzu figuring out what was going on.

"We all already know that you always get what you want," Suzu began.

You looked at her then behind you, in case someone was there but they weren't. So then you pointed at yourself when you looked back at her.

"Don't act stupid, [Y/N]," Suzu spat out.

You were taken aback, "Uh, I'm not sure ..what you're really talking about. What do I get?"

"Everything, the school bends over backwards for you when you come in," She said swiftly.

"I-I don't really think so. I mean people say good morning and greet me in the halls but I don't really ..I don't really get where you're coming from," You said in confusion.

"You're popular and can get whoever you want. But you just so happen to like the same person I like?"

"I ..didn't know you liked Suna as well," you said quietly, "It's not like I'm doing this out of spite."

"Well I've always had feelings for Suna. So you can go date one of the twins," Suzu confidently spoke, crossing her arms.

An angry tick mark appeared above your head as you clenched your fists, "I ain't going to date one of the twins. I'm sorry that you have feelings for Suna as well but it's kind of up to him who he wants to be with."

"Well, he's going to be with me," Suzu said stepping closer to you, "So make your presence scarce around him, okay?"

Before you could even reply, someone came into the restroom and it was another track member. She gave you both a look and asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah, all is good!" Suzu smiled sweetly, giving you one last look and walking out of the restroom.

You let out the breath you were holding and slouched over a bit. The other team mate gave you a pat on the back and asked if you felt okay. To which you gave a weak smile and nod, leaving the room yourself.

As you got back to the gym everyone was asking if you were okay but you waved it off and started helping cleaning up since practice was ending shortly.

Despite still feeling the soreness of your face you did as much as you could despite the protests of others. You took all the towels and started the wash for them, you cleaned out the bottled drinks that people weren't using and started cleaning the stands where the fan girls were watching practice.

You threw away the trash that remained and put the towels into the dryer. The bottles were set in one of the rooms after they were dried off and ready for tomorrow. Ari chatted with you in the back as you waited for the towels to dry.

She asked how things went with Suzu but you told her it was fine.

The two of you folded towels and when you were done you headed to grab your things. The drink you had for Suna was sitting in front of your belongings and you debated in your head to give it to him.

In the end, you decided that if Suzu can do whatever she wants so could you. So as everyone was ready to leave you looked for Suna and saw that he was with Kita and the twins.

Suzu was out of sight, assuming she was still getting her things.

So you bee-lined it to Suna and as you got close you grabbed his hand then placed the drink on top of his open hand.

"Erm, this is for you!" You said quickly.

Before Suna could say anything, just like the other day, you made a break for it towards the school gates.

"Have you guys seen [Y/N] yet?" Ari said as she came up to the group a bit later on, "She was supposed to walk with me."

Kita laughed and grabbed Ari's hand, "Well now you're stuck with me!"

_**Melon: Everything is pretty stressful right now, but hopefully this can help distract your minds for a bit!** _


	6. 5

"I'm sorry to ask this but I need to leave early again!" 

You had your hands positioned flat together in a prayer form in front of your Captain as you caught her right before practice had started. Your eyes were shut firmly as you were afraid of the wrath that your Captain might have for asking the second time that week to leave so you could work at the shop.

This time you had forgotten that it was the day for your grandfathers weekly health check up as it was moved a day earlier than usual. Your sister couldn't cover it as she had to go and do a group project for a big grade at her school.

You peeked one of your eyes open to your Captain who had her arms crossed and a neutral look on her face.

Then you did what you normally didn't do unless you absolutely had to and you got down on your knees to basically beg to get out of practice.

That was when you heard a chuckle.

"Oh, get up [Y/N]! I was just giving you a hard time," your Captain spoke, "But tomorrow you're going to be doing three laps around the school."

You nodded quickly in agreement, "Yes, ma'am!"

"I'm not old!" she said quickly, smacking you on the back of the head.

When you got changed and got to the track you saw that everyone was conversing by the bleachers before practice had officially begun. You saw Atsumu waving excitedly at you and you waved in return.

"[Y/N]! I'm with you again!" Atsumu said, placing both of his hands on your shoulders.

You smiled brightly at him, "Yeah only for an hour though!"

"Wh-What!"

Atsumu let go of you and slumped his shoulders as you slid over to where Ari was.

Suna was already getting an earful from Suzu who was simply chatting away to him. You distracted yourself by talking to Ari and Kita who was helping you as well.

"How is the old man doing?" Ari asked as you told her what happened earlier with the Captain.

"He's actually doing pretty well from what his doctor said yesterday!" You said smiling, "They said he recovered quickly from his last episode."

"That's really good to hear!" Ari said as she patted the top of your head.

As soon as that conversation ended your coach had everyone start working on their endurance and you were with Atsumu for the rest of the time. When it came closer to an hour later your Captain gave you permission to go ahead and leave.

Atsumu was already fake crying as you walked away and waving goodbye to everyone. They had taken another break and watched as you left.

Suna was watching you leave as well and was caught off guard as Atsumu leaned heavily on him in sadness.

As Suna struggled with Atsumu's weight, Osamu looked over at Ari and asked her about you.

"Do does [Y/N] leave early to cook for the store?" Osamu asked in curiosity.

Ari wiped her face off with a towel before responding to his question, "Nah, [Y/N] is an okay cook and she learns from the old man. But he's the one that makes all the food for the store."

"[Y/N] is too beautiful to be working already!" Atsumu declared to the group as he was still leaning on Suna, "She could even model after she graduates!"

Kita reached over and smacked him on the arm, "Yeah, but she's human and works when she needs to."

"[Y/N] is very family oriented, especially after her father left the family. So she tried taking on a lot of responsibility after that had happened. Besides, she thinks that her beauty is a curse at times," Ari explained as she took a drink from her bottle.

Suna blinked at those words and wasn't expecting for you to have felt that way about yourself. It caused him to be more curious as why you would feel that way. The whistle blew signalling for everyone to resume practice.

While you were walking to work you felt a sneeze come on and sneezed a couple of times when you walked into the store.

"You better not be getting sick," your sister said as she grabbed her bag and flicked your forehead.

Suna helped getting all the towels put away as the others took care of the bottles. When he was finished and gathered his belongings he waited for the twins by the school gates. He heard footsteps come closer to him but still looked at his phone.

"Suna!" 

He heard the familiar voice that he's been hearing all week and he inwardly grimaced. He lifted his head and looked over at Suzu.

"Let me see your phone," She said and before he could protest she had taken it from his hands.

She quickly typed in it and handed back his phone, "I put in my number and sent a quick text so I can have yours! I'll message you later!"

Suzu smiled that sweet smile she always had plastered on her face and squeezed Suna's bicep before leaving him to himself. He sighed loudly when she was gone and the twins showed up beside him.

"Did you see what I seen, sweet brother?" Atsumu said as he placed a hand on Osamu's shoulder.

"I most certainly did, dear brother," Osamu said as he crossed his arms and had a pointed look towards Suna.

Suna shrugged and started walking out of the school gates as the twins trailed behind him. Once they caught up to him they started the interrogation.

"So ..you and Suzu, huh?"

"I didn't know you moved in so quickly."

Suna sighed at their actions, "It wasn't what you guys think. She literally just took my phone out of my hands."

The twins both raised their eyebrows and gave each other a look.

"Do you like her?" Osamu asked.

"I mean she's cute," Suna began, "But I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Atsumu questioned.

Suna looked up at the sunset sky and shrugged once again, "I don't understand feelings."

Both the twins patted Suna on the back and carried on with a different conversation. They at that point had been walking for a while and they came across the store that you work at.

Suna's gaze instantly moved towards the store as he was curious to see if he could catch a glance at you.

At that moment you were stocking up on some of the shelves, placing a heavy box on the ground and wiped a bit of sweat off your forehead. You took a deep breath and smiled towards some customers that were there and went towards the back to help them find an item.

The twins didn't notice that Suna had paused to watch your actions until they turned around a bit away from him. They watched as Suna crossed the road and went through the doors of the store. Atsumu was ready to go in with Suna but Osamu held his arm and shook his head no.

Even though Atsumu was whining, Osamu reminded him of dinner that their mother had waiting for them and Atsumu's face brightened at the thought of food. Forgetting about Suna and made his way home with Osamu.

You heard the bell of the shop door ring and quickly greeted the customer without a second thought but as you turned your head to look who might need help your actions were halted.

Suna was at the entrance of the shop and he was gazing over at you with his monotone look. 

"H-Hey Suna!" You said quickly, hopping up from your crouched position on the floor.

You dusted yourself off from the imaginary dirt on you and brushed your hair in place as you hoped that you didn't look bad from the work you've done so far with the shop.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Um, how may I help you?" You nervously asked.

Suna's gaze was still unwavering, "Do you need any help?"

The question caught you off guard and your mouth partially opened in surprise.

But you quickly recovered and smiled brightly, "I appreciate you asking! I'm actually almost done!"

"Well, let me help you with the rest."

Suna took off his team jacket and placed it, as well as his bag, on one of the empty seats by a table. He walked over to where you were and glanced at the boxes beside you.

"Stocking up?" He asked quickly.

You nodded but then shook your head, "N-no! Don't worry about it! I got the rest!"

He didn't end up listening to you as he took out a can of goods and matched it with the label on the shelf. He continued on with the work as you sighed loudly.

The two of you worked quietly side by side and at times you would glance in his direction. Suna helped with the taller shelves and you watched from your crouched position as he would raise up to place items.

His shirt would rise up slightly and you could see parts of his stomach peeking out. When that had happened you quickly blushed and looked away feeling blessed that you saw some of his sculpted abs.

"Is there anything else?" Suna asked as you put the last of the items away on the shelf.

You shook your head and smiled softly, "Thank you for helping me out. Let me treat you to some meat buns!"

Before Suna could object you picked up the folded boxes and made your way towards the back of the store. You had cooked up some fresh meat buns while you were working and they had just finished up. 

As you came back out with the meat buns you saw Suna at the register and he had two drinks placed on the counter.

"Can I go ahead and pay for these?" He asked.

You nodded as you rung up the drinks and noticed that they were the same drinks that you given Suna the other day.

"I really enjoyed the drink that you gave me, thank you for doing that," Suna explained as you gave him the change back. You blinked and then blushed as he thanked you.

"It was nothing," You said nonchalantly as you handed him a meat bun.

Suna looked at the meat bun then up at you, "Will you eat with me? You deserve a break."

The blush was still riddled all over your face as you thought about eating with him but your head nodded in response.

Both of you took a seat at the table where he placed his items and he handed you one of his drinks.

"Oh, I can go get one for myself!" 

"I actually got this for you," Suna responded, "I wanted to return the favor."

You shook your head and he watched as your beautiful face broke out in a smile with laughter filling the store.

It was just the two of you at that point as it was pretty late at this point and mostly everyone was already out or at home eating.

"How was practice?" You asked through bites.

Suna closed his eyes and sighed, "I hate running. I don't know how you guys do it so much."

The response made you smile and chuckle, "Volleyball has some running in it!"

"Not how you guys do it. I can't wait until we get this over with this week."

"Aw, it's fun hanging out with you guys though!" You said quickly, taking a sip from your drink.

Suna scoffed, "Easy for you to say, you don't have anyone hanging on to you all the time."

You opened your mouth to retort but the store doors opened and the chime rung again. Coming in was Kai and Bear who immediately went over to you.

"Back off, boy!" Kai said immediately placing himself in front of you, "[Y/N] is ours and ours alone."

Bear nodded quickly and went into a fighting stance.

You laughed at their antics and ruffled Kai's hair, "Shouldn't you two be at home and eating dinner? Also, where's Lu?"

"He's sick," Kai said turning around to you.

"Do you know where we can get some medicine for him?" Bear said simply.

The sweet actions of the two looking out for their friend warmed your heart and you pulled the both of them in for a hug.

"Absolutely! Follow me! I'll get you the best medicine for Lu!"

You glanced over at Suna who was putting back on his jacket and grabbing his bag. He caught your gaze and nodded.

"I'll leave you to your quest. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

You nodded and watched as he left the store. Your gaze lingered until you felt Kai tug on your hand and you snapped back to reality.

"[Y/N], if he breaks your heart we'll destroy him."

**Melon: Have a great day!**


	7. 6

A yawn escaped your lips as you were getting closer to the school gates early in the morning. You were tired from all the work at the store yesterday but also talking to Ari on the phone late at night.

You had gave her every detail of what happened between you and Suna last night, which Ari made sure you explained it as vividly as you could.

Ari had then told you about practice and the usual how Suzu was trying to get close with Suna. But it looked to Ari that Suna wasn't as interested as Suzu seemed to make it appear when she tried talking to the rest of the team in the locker room after the training. You both then complained how it seemed too short of a time to have a practice game with only one day of volleyball training.

But as you were getting ready for school this morning you saw a message that your coach had fallen ill last night and wouldn't return until next week.

As excited as you were you did feel bad that it was at the expense of your coach getting sick.

When you walked through the school gates you smiled and waved at the students that came to greet you. There was one person in particular that you seemed to have notice that came extremely close to you.

It was a student the same year as you and he was uncomfortably close as he said a quick good morning to you but you brushed it off and smiled in return.

You excused yourself as you pushed through the small crowd and did your morning routine of changing your shoes and heading straight to the gym. Ari had said that she was going to be late and to go on without her. The feeling of nervousness bubbled in your stomach at the thought of being alone but you were hoping to see a familiar face in the boys volleyball team.

As you took a deep breath right before entering the gym you felt a pat on your shoulder. The action caused you to jump and swing back. Which hit the person behind you hard on the stomach.

When you turned around you saw Atsumu holding on to his stomach and groaning in pain. While Osamu was behind him laughing at his misfortune.

Your hands shot up to cover your mouth as you gasped, "Holy shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

"It's still okay if it was on purpose," Osamu said smirking.

"Shut yer mouth, Osamu," Atsumu glared back at him as he rubbed his stomach and regained himself.

"I'm sorry again, Atsumu!" You repeated yourself as you looked away from him in guilt.

Atsumu waved you off and started heading in for practice, "It's okay, just give me a meat bun later!"

You sweat dropped at his request and rolled your eyes. Osamu waved goodbye to you as he followed his brother and you wondered where Suna was as you expected him to be with the twins.

But as you stared at the retreating forms of the twins you heard a voice greeting you behind.

"Oh, good morning," You replied back in quick response as you turned to see who it was and there stood Suna who looked intently at you.

You blinked once.

Then realized who you were talking to and a blush immediately appeared on your face.

"Suna! Hello!"

Suna had a sleepy look to him but the lazy smile that appeared on his face made you swoon.

"Hello, [Y/N]. I have to get to practice so I'll see you later."

You nodded slowly as he passed you with the lazy smile still on his face and when he was out of sight you let out the deep breath you were holding in. Thankfully as more people passed by they didn't question as to why you were bent over and had your hands placed on your knees.

The emotions you felt were overwhelming.

After school was over you and Ari had parted ways in the gym before practice so that she could greet Kita. You saw that Suna and Suzu were already conversing with each other so to keep your mind off of things you went straight to the volleyball coach and asked if there were things that needed to be done.

He had given you some tasks to help with the rest of the group and you went with what you had done the last time you had helped.

You took the bottles from the back to get filled and placed by the bench along the court and went back to grab the stack of towels but this time by yourself. It felt a bit more lonely compared to when you were with Suna and let out a small sigh in the process.

As you were done placing them in their respective spots you glanced over and saw the twins struggling to bring out a net for the court as they were bickering to each other.

A small smile appeared on your face as you shook your head from their antics.

"Here I got it," you said as you slid in and took Atsumu's spot from holding onto one of the net poles.

His anger immediately dissipated, "Huh? No, no! Shoo, [Y/N], I got this!"

Atsumu's actions stopped as soon as you lifted up the poles with ease and nodded towards Osamu.

"Lead the way, good sir!"

Osamu stared for a moment and sent a single nod back in understanding.

"Yes, ma'am!"

You two left Atsumu standing by himself with a surprised look in his eyes then went after you two.

Osamu and yourself set up the net and he ruffled your hair after the job was done, "You're stronger than you look!"

"Of course!" You grinned at his comment and flexed one of your arms, "I want to thank my job for giving me the strength!"

When you turned around to see if anyone else needed help your gaze locked on Suna who was staring intently in your direction. You sent a shy smile to be polite and scurried off so that you didn't do anything that could embarrass yourself. 

The coach had begun practice and this time you were the one that immediately sought out for Aran to practice with him. Aran gave you a high five in excitement and began to teach you how to serve.

After a while you guys took your first break, you helped pass out bottles and towels until you heard your name being called out.

You looked at one of your teammates who was at the entrance of the gym and saw that she was with someone else. As you got closer you realized it was the same guy who you saw in the morning that was uncomfortably close to you. The nervous feeling began to set in as you stood next to your teammate.

"Um, this guy wanted to talk to you for a quick second," she said glancing between the two of you.

You nodded and looked back at the guy who was smiling at you already.

"I'll be a minute then," you said as she nodded and went back to the group.

"Thank you for talking to me! I promise it'll be quick!" He said as he stepped to the side to let you out of the door and started leading you to the back of the school.

You had a feeling of what was going to happen as it's always the same for someone to confess privately and away from the student body.

A small sigh left your body as you felt the weight of having to tell someone no yet again.

He had opened the door for you and you felt the fresh breeze hit your skin after being in the gym for a while. You two walked a short distance away from the door and stood under the tree to which the guy turned around to look at you.

You placed your hands behind your back and began to fiddle with your fingers as he gave you a knowing look.

"Uh, [Y/N]. I know you probably don't really know me but I've seen you a lot through school. I think you're absolutely gorgeous and I want you to get to know me better. Will you go on a date with me?"

The urgency of his voice was laced through his words as he spoke to you and you bit the bottom of your lip.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't." you began as you looked at the ground, "I already have feelings for someone else."

There was a pause in the air as you had uttered those words.

"I see."

"I really am sorry."

A growl emitted from the guy in front of you and you looked up in surprise. You saw anger in his eyes as he looked off in the distance and you jumped slightly as his gaze redirected towards you.

"Of course it's always the same. Where some gorgeous girl thinks that they're better than everyone."

You raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He stepped closer to you and you instinctively took a step back. A chill went down your spine as you felt intimidated by his reaction.

"You can't even give me a chance? I bet you don't even have anyone that you really like you're just acting like that's the case."

You looked around you if someone would be around but no one was and you were backed against the wall.

"That's not true! I do have feelings for someone else!" You shot back.

"A nice girl like you always look good to get other people's attention and then plays with their emotions."

"I--I don't even try to get people's attention!" You stuttered as fear engulfed your body, "I just go about my day like anyone el--"

"Liar!" He shouted and the volume of his voice shook you to the core.

Tears started spilling down the side of your face at the situation that you're in and you were frightened of what might happen next. You watched as he opened his mouth to say something but instantly shut as the door slammed open.

"[Y/N]! Are you here?"

Suna's voice split through the air and he heard your small whimper. He was shocked to hear such an expression come from you and he turned to where he heard it. Suna saw a guy towering over you as you were backed against the school wall.

His gray-yellow eyes narrowed down at the guy in front of you and he menacingly walked forward in the direction where you two were standing.

"Yo, get out of here," the guy called out to Suna.

Suna ignored him completely and got dangerously close to him, "Go home. Before I report what is going on to the school."

"No you wont," the guy taunted.

Suna then pulled out his phone and dialed a number, placing his phone against his ear.

"Yes, Kita. We have something going on with a student harassing another student on school grounds."

Before Suna could explain anymore the guy bolted from the scene and you watched as Suna told Kita he would give him more details later. Suna shut off his phone and turned back towards you but saw that you were about to crumble over from the weight of the experience you just endured.

As you leaned forward and sobbed quietly you felt Suna wrap his arms tightly around you. He rubbed your back in small circles as you shook from the sobbing.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'm here now," Suna whispered as he placed his head on top of yours.

_**Melon: I'm sorry for the late update! ʕノ)ᴥ(ヾʔ** _


	8. 7

The next week of school you were brimming with confidence.

After everything that happened last week and the situation with the student, you weren't going to hesitate any longer. So with the help and supportive talks with Ari you were going to ask Suna to go on a date.

At the moment you were just around the corner from where Suna was standing and Ari was with you giving you a smug look.

"You can still back out if you want," Ari said with a pat on your shoulder.

You immediately shook your head, "I can't let the talks we had over the weekend go to waste! Also he helped me so much with what happened and I want to make it up to him."

_After Suna held you for a while after the guy left you two, he pulled away and wiped the tears off your cheeks as you were still shaking._

_"Come on, let's get out of here," Suna said with a small smile, "I know what will make you feel better."_

_You looked up at him with curiosity and gave him a short nod in response. Suna held out his arm for you and you wrapped both of your arms around his. He didn't mind the action and led you back towards where the gym was. It was quiet during the time that you guys walked towards your destination and you were okay with that._

_Through the doors Suna scanned the gym to see where Kita was and as soon as they made eye contact Kita nudged Ari. The couple made their way over to Suna and closed the doors behind them so that they would have privacy from the other teams._

_Ari immediately went to hug you, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, [Y/N]."_

_"It's okay, Ari," you said wrapping your arms tightly around her, "I think the guy wouldn't have been alive if you were the one to be there."_

_The joke made Ari chuckle sadly and she pulled away from you._

_"Go ahead and take off for now, [Y/N]."_

_Kita spoke as he stood next to Suna after he gave him a brief explanation of what had happened. His offer made you immediately shake your head._

_"I can still practice!" You replied quickly._

_"Suna, go ahead with her and make sure she gets home," Kita said sternly._

_He made things final and you looked at Ari who only smiled at you._

_"Let's go get our things, [Y/N]," Suna said and placed a hand on your back directing you towards the lockers. You gave one last glance to Ari and Kita who only waved goodbye before going back inside._

_Suna went to the men's locker room as you went to the women's and got your bag. Suna was already waiting outside for you after a few moments and gave you another smile. Once again he held out his arm that you gratefully took in your arms._

_Just being around him right now made you feel comfortable and something that you needed at the moment. You both had made your way out of the school gates and towards a different direction than the one you would take to get home. That point you just let Suna take the lead and see what he had in store for you._

_After a bit of walking you finally spoke up._

_"Thank you for earlier," you said softly._

_Suna looked down at you and he took in your features, "I'm sorry that had happened to you."_

_"I should've known better," You said as you shook your head, "Guys always ask me out and most of the time the rejection is pretty civil."_

_"Well, you're very beautiful so I can see why you would get asked out a lot. Just maybe next time it happens take a pepper spray with you," Suna spoke, looking straight ahead. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he mentioned your beauty._

_Your grip that you had on his arm tightened slightly as you let out a slight chuckle, "Beauty can be a curse."_

_"It can be but as long as you have the right people by your side, nothing and no one can harm you."_

_The two of you caught each other's gaze after Suna had said that and you smiled gently._

_"Yeah, you're right."_

_When you two finally reached the destination, Suna had taken you to a boba shop. He greeted the owner warmly, who was an older woman and she had a bright smile on her face._

_"You finally bring a girl with you!" She said loudly, "Would you like me to order her the usual?"_

_Suna gained your attention as he looked over at you, "I promise it's going to be good."_

_"I trust your decision," you said smiling up towards him._

_The older lady carried on a conversation with Suna and you pulled out your wallet to pay for your drink but Suna pulled out his cash before you could hand yours over and covered the cost._

_"It's on me this time," He said simply._

_"I feel guilty for you paying for my drink though."_

_The woman behind the counter making the drinks replied before Suna could, "Oh honey, let him pay! He's always here but never with anyone and it's good to see a cute lady with him!"_

_Both of you blushed at her antics before receiving the drinks that was ordered. Suna took you towards a corner of the store that had a small booth. You all enjoyed your drinks and had a small conversation then afterwards bid the older woman goodbye as you two left the store._

_Suna took you home and made sure that you were okay. Which you felt a lot better just being around him._

Suna was shutting his locker door as you approached him. He was standing next to the twins as they were chatting away with some girls that were blushing and flirting with them.

"Excuse me," you said as confident as you could.

Suna's attention drew towards you and was momentarily surprised at the interaction. Any other time you would've been fumbling over your words and with this he looked behind him to see if you were actually speaking to someone else.

"Uh, I'm sorry I'll get out of the way," he said as he didn't see anyone else that you could've been referring to.

You tilted your head in confusion.

"Oh! I meant 'Excuse me' as in 'Excuse me, may I get your attention."

"Oh, did you want me to get one of the twins for you?" Suna said as he was about to turn towards one of them.

You tilted your head to the other side, "Why would I want one of them?"

"I-- usually all the girls would want to talk to them."

"Well, I want to talk to you," You said as the sudden nervous feeling started getting to you.

"I'm trying to see if you would like to go on a date."

Suna's usual look in his eyes slightly widened from what you had just said.

There was a pause between the two of you and your nervousness engulfed you.

"B-But uh, if you don't want to I totally understand!" you said bringing both of your hands up and waving it in front of you.

"I-I no!" Suna said quickly, "I mean yes! I ..are you sure you would want to? With me?"

This was a new version of Suna that you haven't witnessed and it was really cute. You smiled softly at his antics and nodded.

"Of course! How about tomorrow? After practice? I heard they were going to give us a half day!"

Suna rubbed the back of his neck as a blush appeared on his face, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan!"

"Well, here's my number," you said as you pulled a note from your pocket and handed it towards him.

"See you later!"

"Bye," Suna replied back as he watched you quickly walk off from the way you came. He held the note tightly in his hand as if it was going to disappear.

As you rounded the corner you squealed in excitement and placed both of your hands on your warm cheeks.

**Melon: Hey! I already know what I want to do for Kageyama's story and Oikawa's story. But ..should I still go up the list? Or skip over? ʕᴥ· ʔ ʕ ·ᴥʔ**


	9. 8

When the time came Ari had both of her hands on your cheeks, squishing it together.

It was the next day after practice and you both were alone in the locker room as she was giving you a pep talk about the date that's about to happen with Suna. Honestly, you were just ready to have a break down and worrying over the details but Ari was there in your time of need.

"So let's go over the plans one more time!" Ari enthusiastically commanded.

You nodded and spoke while her hands were still squishing your cheeks. When she could barely make out what you were saying she immediately let go and sheepishly chuckled.

"Okay, okay try again."

You took in a deep breath, "Alright, so I plan on taking him to a bar and then we'll g--"

Ari's look on her face made you stop mid-sentence and you grinned mischievously.

"Just kidding! I feel ready! I promise this will be a good date!" You said giving her a salute.

She closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile, "I know you'll do fine! Just don't over think anything, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two of you gathered your belongings and headed out towards the school gates. The twins, Kita and Suna were waiting there for you. 

As Suzu was standing among the group chatting away to Suna who was already looking in your direction. When you two got to the group Atsumu immediately tried to ask if you wanted to go grab something to eat with him and Osamu.

But Osamu smacked him on the back of the head, "Did you forget already?"

"Are you ready?" You shyly asked Suna, ignoring Atsumu's antics.

"Yeah, let's go," He replied with a soft tone.

The two of you waved goodbye to the group as Suzu stood there in bewilderment and Atsumu still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about Atsumu," Suna spoke up after a bit away from the others.

"Sorry about Suzu," You said in return, giving him a small smile.

Suna rolled his eyes at the thought of her, "I don't know what I did to get her so attached to me. I didn't even ask her to be my partner for these practices."

"Maybe she just thinks you're cute," you shrugged.

He gave you a smug smirk, "Do you think I'm cute?"

"Maybe I've always thought you were," you said with your own smug look on your face.

"Oh is that so?"

"I did say maybe," a wink was sent his way before you guided him around a corner to another street. You two were close to the small restaurant that you had chosen for your date.

"I wasn't expecting you to ask me on a date," Suna brought up abruptly.

"Why do you say that?" You shot a look to him.

Suna glanced up at the sky before looking back towards you, "Well, you could do better. Maybe with one of the twins?"

For a moment you felt a wash of sadness come over you from that comment. You grabbed Suna's hand and squeezed it gently.

"To everyone else in school the twins are superior and no one else will be as good as them," you said carefully.

"But I think you're gorgeous and a great person."

You held each others gaze for a moment while you still held Suna's hand and then after realizing what you said you broke the contact. You tugged on his hand and quickly started walking the rest of the distance towards the destination.

It was a small restaurant from how it looked on the outside. When you walked in it was a quaint place and a few customers were scattered throughout the place. Someone came up to greet the two of you and took you to a table closer towards the back. You sat down and Suna took a seat that was next to yours.

"I'm assuming you've been here before?" Suna asked as he scanned through the menu.

A wide grin illuminated your face, "It's one of the best! I definitely recommend a lot of things but the best would be the pho!"

Suna's smile broke through from the infectious mood you had at the moment. He nodded and announced that he would have the same thing. When a waitress came to greet the two of you that was when your head snapped up from the menu to the familiar voice in front of you.

"Jan! I thought you said you weren't working today!" You said quickly.

"My cute, little sister!" Jan said as she patted your head, "Oh! And a young man! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, nice to meet you too?" Suna replied questionably.

"Why don't you introduce us, [Y/N]," Jan said with a cheesy smile on her face.

The blush of embarrassment engulfed you, "Suna, this is my older sister, Jan. Jan, this is Suna."

"As for your earlier question, they had someone call out and begged my to come in," Jan leaned closer to your ear and spoke more quietly, "And I'm getting some extra cash!"

"Ah, of course," you said, rubbing your temple.

"I'll get you the usual! How about you Suna?"

Suna looked up towards your sister after watching the interaction, "Pho would be fine."

"Okay! The way [Y/N] orders pho is delicious so I'll do the same for yours!" Jan wrote down then left abruptly.

"So that's your sister," Suna mused.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry! I thought she was going to be off today," You sheepishly said.

"It's quite alright, she seems nice."

You were fiddling with your straw while carrying a conversation with Suna, who was talking about the reason why he got into volleyball.

"But honestly, I try not to go too hard when everything is in our favor," he said nonchalantly.

"What? Suna, that's such a bad habit," you chuckled.

Suna shrugged and had a small smile on his face, "You're right. I just know my team is great and we can win."

You gave him a stoic stare for a moment which he noticed.

"I'll do my best to help the team if I can though," Suna said as if he was reading your mind.

"Good, you better!" You replied with a small laugh.

The food was brought out to the two of you and you both began eating. The warm broth filled you with happiness as it usually did and you hummed with satisfaction.

"This is delicious," Suna spoke with a hand covering his mouth. 

You beamed at his praise, "Right? I'm glad you like it!"

The rest of the time spent was eating the pho and chatting for a moment. Your sister brought the bill and you paid for it immediately.

"I could've paid for it," Suna huffed.

You sent a wink at him, "For last time, remember?"

He rolled his eyes at your smugness and had a smile form on his face.

Before your sister could say anything to embarrass you the two of you left as soon as you could from the restaurant and made your way down the street.

"Thank you for taking me to eat," Suna said as you two were walking side by side, "It was really great."

You rubbed the back of your neck, "Thank you for coming with me."

"I'm glad you asked to go on a date with me," Suna began, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I just wanted to say--"

Before Suna could say any more a car had pulled up beside the two of you and your sister peeked her head out of the window.

"Hey, quickly! Get in the car we gotta go to the hospital," She quickly said. 

Jan was still in her uniform from work and it was weird that she left her shift so abruptly. But you weren't going to question it due to the urgent tone of her voice.

"This sounds really important. I'm sorry to cut our date short," You said as you walked towards your sisters car.

"I'll come with you."

You stood with the car door open and looked at Suna with surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he said as he climbed into the car with you.

Your sister waited for the two of you to buckle in and sped down the road.

"Sorry for a weird first date, [Y/N]," Jan joked, trying to settle the nerves.

In the back of the car you bit on the bottom of your lip as you instantly thought about your grandfather and worrying that something had happened to him. But while you were looking out the window you turned back towards Suna who had reached over to you and grabbed your hand.

As your gaze met his he gave you a slight smile and squeezed your hand in reassurance.

**_Melon: Thank you guys for being so supportive! I think I'll do a preview of both kageyama's and oikawa's story and once I finish suna's arc I'll decide on who to write about next! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔゝ_ **


	10. 9

When the three of you got to the hospital, your mother was already in the room with your grandfather. Their laughter was heard as you got closer to the room and when you walked in you saw that your grandfather was sitting up with a tray of food and your mom holding a cup of coffee talking away with him.

"Well, well. You gave us a fright over the call and now look," Your sister huffed.

Your mom had a sheepish look on her face and your grandfather just grinned widely.

"We're sorry for the scare! Your grandfather collapsed at the store and he woke up right after I gave you guys the call. But we still wanted to take him to the hospital to give him a check up," Your mother explained.

"I told her not to and I was fine!" Grandpa stubbornly picked at the carrots on his tray, "But she just kept insisting."

"Well, I'm glad you're fine," You said as you gave him a warm hug.

"I'll be able to pick up more shifts once my exams are done."

You nodded in agreement with your sister, "Yeah and I just have a couple more days with practice and I can see if I can have a week off to help out!"

"Oh no, no," Your mother interjected, "You two need to focus on school."

"If it's any help, I could help work," Suna spoke up for the first time when entering the room.

Now everyone's attention was on him and your grandfather immediately recognized him.

"Oh! Your the boy that [Y/N] keeps talking about."

A blush immediately formed, "Old man, now is not the time."

He laughed off the glare that he received from you and waved Suna to come closer.

"[Y/N] you never told me about this handsome man!" Your mother pouted.

"Because you're always working late and sleeping all day," You explained.

Your grandfather smiled brightly at Suna, "I apologize for ruining the date you guys had today. I'm glad [Y/N] finally asked to spend some time with you."

You groaned as you covered your face and Suna smiled at your reaction.

"I feel a lot better," Grandpa stated, "Now that I have your mother and sister how about you two go on and head home. You wouldn't mind taking her home, hm?"

Suna smiled warmly at him, "I promise to keep her safe, sir."

"Are you guys sure?" You looked at the others in the room, "I just got here though."

"And you also have school bright and early tomorrow. Now go," Your sister said as she grabbed both of your shoulders and began pushing you out. Suna following behind.

The two of you said goodbye to your grandfather and mother and asked to call if anything changes. Then your sister closed the door in your face.

You grumbled and readjusted your school bag on your shoulder only for Suna to grab it. He placed it over his other bag and took your hand in his.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Suna reassured.

You nodded and looked ahead of you, "Grandpa has always been so stubborn even with all his health issues. He's getting a lot older now but still insists on working at the store."

"Maybe it's just a way to keep himself busy?"

"Yeah, I can see that. I just wish that he would find a hobby to enjoy and maybe we could hire some more people," You mumbled.

The two of you were walking still hand in hand and enjoyed the night breeze. You were the one leading to your house that was a ten minute walk from the hospital. The conversation had died off as Suna thought about some ways for your grandfather. But his mind went back to what was said at the hospital.

"So ..you speak about me a lot?"

Another blush coated your cheeks, "I'm never telling that old man anything ever again."

"No, please continue. Maybe if I can help out around the shop he'll spill more secrets," Suna teased.

"I didn't tell him much!" You defended your words.

"I just told him I found you cute and that was that."

Suna hummed for a moment, "You know it's pretty unexpected for you to think so highly of me."

"Well some times unexpected things happen," You say with a smile on your face.

"I always get a lot of attention at school. When I first started I didn't think I did anything remarkable but later on I found out a lot of people found out I was attractive. But that always put pressure on doing good or doing what people expected you to do," You explained.

Suna looked at you while the two of you were walking. The moon illuminating your figure and he watched the way that your face morphed into frustration.

"I really hated it because for a while I catered to other people then I found out that they wanted to tell people that they knew me and gain attention for themselves. Then if I didn't do something that they wanted me to they would turn against me and start rumors."

"But the only person that I knew who didn't do that was Ari."

A small smiled appeared on your face.

"She was a true friend to this day and I'm thankful to have her in my life. Because she never expected anything from me and she didn't think I was some stuck up popular girl."

Suna reflected back on his own memories when he first saw you at school. How he thought that you were beautiful but thought that you were just like all the other girls. How you would fawn over the twins and that you wouldn't give the time of day to anyone.

But over time as he would come in early for practice he would notice at times where you would say good morning to the small crowds that would either way for the twins or yourself. That you would be attentive to people and if they had something important to say so early. Then the days at practice how you would help set up with his own team mates and even yours. You would make sure that every thing was accounted for so that the day would run smoothly.

"I thought you were so full of it at first," Suna's thoughts had him speak out.

A pang of sadness struck through your heart and you nodded slowly.

"But I think you're great now!" Suna rushed.

"A lot of people would think that about me," You whispered referring to his initial comment.

The stress from earlier and the sadness now had a vice grip on your feelings. You reached over and grabbed your bag off of Suna's shoulder.

"[Y/N], I'm sorry. Let me explain," Suna spoke as he saw the pained expression on your face.

You took a deep breath and looked up at his face with a sad smile.

"It's getting late, Suna," You said, "My home is right around the corner. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Suna noticed that you both had indeed came across where the store was and he went to grab your hand but you were already walking away.

"Goodnight, Suna."

"[Y/N]!"

You had the door already opened as the keys to your house were in your pocket. You gently shut the door before any more words could be said and your eyes filled with tears.

_**Melon: The new episode is coming out today!  
** _


	11. 10

When you walked into the gym you immediately went to help with the duties that the volleyball team needed to get done for the practice game today.

The whole time that you were doing your usual routine, that Ari insisted you didn't need to do, Suna was looking in your direction. You could feel eyes on you but you were doing your best to ignore them so that you can get things done efficiently. You hadn't spoken to Suna at all since the night before and it helped when he didn't have your number to reach you by.

For Suna this whole thing was frustrating. To watch you in reach and knowing that he messed up what he was intending to tell you. He had wanted to fix things, even coming in early in the morning that day at school yet you had come in late. Everyone had taken notice of your absence and it was strange for you to have done so.

But when Ari questioned you about what had happened you told her that you went to check on your grandfather before coming to school. He was going to be released that day but you would be at the practice game.

You were glad that your grandfather was doing okay but that morning you had the chance to scold him since Suna wasn't with you this time. To which Grandpa just laughed it off and gave you a hug in return.

"[Y/N]! Do you need any help?" Atsumu said as he skipped over towards you.

You simply shook your head as you continued folding the towels in a neat pile. Atsumu pouted in return.

"Something is wrong," Atsumu put a hand on his chin in thought, "Something with Suna?"

The mention of it made you halt your actions for a moment but you continued on with your folding.

"I'm right. Spill." Atsumu commanded as he towered over you.

You looked blankly at his face and stuck your tongue out, "No."

"You little shit!"

Atsumu put you in a headlock and started rubbing the top of your head as you yelped in surprise. The action and your pleas for help summoned Kita and Osamu to your aid.

"Atsumu, why are you messing with [Y/N] like that? Are you done with the things I told you to do?" Kita scolded.

Osamu was helping you fix your hair that was out of place as you glared towards Atsumu.

"I am done! I was just figuring out what Suna did to [Y/N] that put her in a mood," Atsumu defended as he pointed in your direction.

Kita looked over at you and nod in understanding, "[Y/N], you have been upset today, did something happen?"

You groaned in your hands that covered your face.

"Not you too, Kita!"

He only offered a small smile, "Ari has kept me updated. I hope that things work out well between the two of you as well."

You were still covering your face as you heard Kita supportive of a relationship between you and Suna. But you quickly shook your head and sighed, Osamu patting your back in support.

"It's nothing," you said quietly and went to pick up the towels, "I gotta go take these to the gym, if you'll excuse me."

The three males in the room stared at your retreating form.

When you got back to the gym you saw that names were being written down on the white board on who was going to be on what team. Aran was going to be captain of one team and Kita on the other.

You placed half the stack of towels on one bench and placed the other stack on another bench before heading to the white board.

When you scanned for your name you realized excitedly that you were on Aran's team as well as Ari and Osamu. But as you looked further down the list you saw that Suzu's name was on the same team as well.

On Kita's team you saw that your own team captain will be on their team as well as Atsumu and Suna's name. You were excited to go against the two even though they were powerful players to go against. Your goal was just to get one score and rub it in their faces. Satisfied with what you've seen you walked over to Ari who's face lit up and excitedly talked to you the rest of the time before the game started.

"You should still try to talk things out with Suna though," Ari said as she was finally able to hear what happened between the two of you.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I just needed a moment," You said fiddling with your fingers in your lap as you two were sitting on the floor.

"I think I'll talk to him after the game."

Ari nodded in agreement and took your arm in hers, hugging it tightly, "It'll all work out, my meat bun!"

The coaches called for everyone's attention and asked them to separate towards their appropriate teams. When you got over to Aran, you both gave each other a high five and he gave a small speech to your team.

"I know we haven't had a lot of practice, but don't be intimidated by those guys," He spoke confidentially.

"We have really good players on our team too and I know that what we have will dominate. Overall though, please have fun and crush them into oblivion."

Ari looked at Aran, laughing, "Aran, you're so competitive."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement as he sheepishly looked away.

Everything was ready to go after warming up and a rotation set. To make things a bit more fair they had the track team members placed as setters and the volleyball team mainly as blockers. For your team you guys had decided to place Ari as a setter and on the other team had your captain as the setter.

"I'll hit everything you toss to me," you said with confidence towards Ari.

Ari gave you a disbelieving look to which you began to sweat.

"Okay at least most of them."

Everyone went to take their spots on the court and the volleyball team's coach was going to referee the match.

As you guys were walking on the court, you felt a harsh push on your shoulder. You irritatingly shot your look at whoever pushed into you and saw Suzu's smirking face.

"Oops, sorry."

You grumbled along the lines of sorry my ass as you got to your position.

It was decided the other team was going to serve first and you all watched as Atsumu took place to serve with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't think this is really fair," Ari spoke out.

Kita who was next to her on the other side of the fence looked back with a smile, "What? Are you scared?"

"I'm going to kick your ass later," Ari grumbled to him.

You being next to them could feel the sparks in their battle of the stare and you whistled innocently.

The whistle blew and you knew that Atsumu was going to kill you for doing this but all is fair in a practice game, so you started taunting Atsumu.

"Hurry Atsumu! Before I die of being so bored!"

Atsumu smacked into the ball but strained as your words were heard. The ball instead of gracefully going over the net actually hit the top of it but fell over your team's side of the court. As it was in the middle and you were there you received it and did your best to get it to Ari so she could set it.

Ari panicked a bit but called for Aran as she set it to him on the other side of the court. You watched in awe as he was able to connect the ball. But unfortunately there were his other teammates ready to block and they scored the first point.

Suna and another member gave each other a fist bump and you watched as Aran had a pissed off grin on his face as Suna smiled innocently at him.

You smiled yet rolled your eyes at them but stopped when Suna turned his gaze over towards you.

The eye contact made you immediately look away but inwardly you slapped yourself for acting that way when you said you'll talk to him later. You shook your head as the whistle blew again and Atsumu was to serve again.

To say the least you guys finally stopped Atsumu after his third serve and was finally able to serve on your team. You weren't exactly expecting much as the rotation had Suzu serving and you were right.

As the ball hit you directly in the back of the head.

You were stunned initially and everyone looked at you with wide eyes. Then they witnessed as you slowly turned around and gave Suzu a blank look with a smile of warning. The smirk she gave off instantly disappeared as you looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up but immediately dropped your thumb downwards.

Everyone on your own team sweat dropped at your action but understood the tension between the two of you.

During the rest of the game Kita's team easily took the first round thanks to Atsumu's serves from the start but struggled during the second round. Overall, everyone fought hard and the competitive nature had everyone having fun.

But in the end Kita's team won.

You weren't too upset and you at one point did get to score past Suna's block which you smirked deviously at him. That moment you had hoped to have impressed him with what you learned over the week and you were having fun the whole time.

The teams worked together to clean up and you took the hamper of dirtied towels to the wash room. In the gym you hadn't seen Suna to see if he could help and take the chance to talk to him. So you were going to catch him before you left.

But as you were thinking of ways to talk to him your thought process stopped.

Your mouth parted open in shock and your body went numb. The grip on the hamper in your hands loosened as you witnessed Suzu kissing Suna in the wash room.

Tears filled to the brim and in a robotic fashion placed what you had in your hands on the ground where you stood and quickly left the scene. 

The two heard your footsteps and when Suna pushed Suzu off of him and saw the towels next to the door frame he only thought of you who witnessed what had happened.

He immediately ran back to the gym and scanned the crowd but you weren't there.

But saw Ari seething in anger and the glare aiming directly at him. Suna rushed over to her despite the look.

"Where is she?"

"What's it to you?" Ari shot back hotly.

Suna's look turned to desperation, "I promise it wasn't what it meant. Please, I need to speak to [Y/N]!"

"She already left."

Despite what Ari said, Suna ran out of the gym to look for you.

_**Melon: Two more chapters!** _


	12. 11

You looked at the three boys in front of you with a blank stare.

Bear, Kai and Lu were staring back, each with an intense gaze.

But Kai was the first one to break.

"[Y/N], as much as we love to see you, why are you working so much?" He whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

You huffed, "As I told you the old man needs his rest and I have time now after school to come watch the shop."

At that moment your grandfather walked out of the back room with some items in his arm to restock one of the shelves.

You groaned seeing him and the boys shot you another look but with disappointment.

"Don't you have friends to spend time with?" Lu said innocently.

Anger surged through you for a moment but you breathed in to calm yourself.

"And they're busy," you stated simply.

"I'm sure they would want to spend time with you!" Kai claimed and Bear nodded in agreement.

You went over to your grandfather as he finished stocking up the shelf and pushed him by the shoulders back to the other room to rest. Then you went to shoo the three boys out of the shop since they've paid for their snacks a long time ago.

"I appreciate your concerns, gentleman, but I insist that I need to get back to the customers."

They looked back behind you seeing as there was no one in the shop and they started protesting. But you had already closed the door and locked it in case they attempted to come back in.

You had to admit that they were justified to be concerned over you. Though one part of you wanted to make sure that your grandfather wasn't working after getting out of the hospital and the other part was to get your mind off of Suna. It's been almost a week since the incident and he's tried to talk to you during school but you weren't ready to even think about what you've seen.

Thankfully it was already the weekend so you didn't have to see him in the halls and you could just focus on working at the store for the next couple of days.

As you were sweeping the floors to prepare to mop you heard a knock at the door and ran over to unlock it. When you saw who it was you gave a sad smile to Ari who gave you one in return. She had a plastic bag in hand and when you opened the door she immediately gave you a hug.

"I figured it wouldn't be too busy right now so I came to drop you off some food," Ari explained as you two went to one of the tables in the store.

She pulled out some of your favorite fast food items and a milkshake.

"I know you weren't ready to talk about what happened but maybe now?"

You sighed quietly and gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for leaving you hanging too. I just really needed time for myself."

"I completely understand," Ari said in return, "I'll always be here when you bounce back."

You smiled at the reassuring words and sat in the chair beside her. The details of the story had her cover her mouth in shock as you fiddled with your fingers in your lap. Ari knew that something bad had happened but didn't realize that Suzu would be slimy enough to do what she had done.

"What a bitch," Ari said after you finished.

You nodded, "But maybe Suna started having feelings for her or something. He never did push her away."

Ari hummed in thought.

"Or it could be one of those things in the romance movies where you left too soon to see the aftermath. He did look pretty distraught after you had left from the gym as quick as you did."

You looked at her with wide eyes, "Wait really?"

"[Y/N], he looked really upset. He even ran off to look for you and when he came back he looked empty," Ari explained.

What Ari had told you had you in silence while you went over the information that you told her. You did expect it to be like that but then you realized all the annoying looks that Suna would have being around Suzu. Then how he would try to distance himself away from her.

You grumbled out loud and covered your face with your hands, "I'm stupid. An idiot. A moron."

Ari patted your shoulder, "I mean some times."

You shot her a glare as she smiled innocently.

"Well try to talk to him the next time at school," Ari said as she gathered her things to leave as customers started coming in, "It'll all work out so just don't stress any more, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" You said as you gave her a hug goodbye and took over for your grandfather who appeared suddenly at the front.

"Hey, [Y/N], can you go get some things from the bakery for tonight?" Your mother said as she handed you a list before you could reprimand your grandfather again.

You took the list and money from hands, "Okay, just make sure he goes to the back and rest!"

As you walked out of the door you took one last peek to make sure that the deed was done and nodded in satisfaction as you saw your grandfather go to the back.

It was a short walk to the bakery and when you went inside you saw a female placing more sweets in the display cabinet who looked eerily similar to you. When you walked up to the counter she even took a double take on your face when you came up.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted, "How can I help you?"

"My mom gave me a list of things to get," you smiled as you handed her the list. She wiped her hand on her apron before taking it and looked it over.

"Sure! Give me one second and I'll get it for you!"

You stood off to the side as she gathered your things and you heard the doorbell chime as another person came inside.

When you looked up your body went cold and watched as the person smiled deviously at you.

"Oh hey, [Y/N]," Suzu spoke.

"Suzu," you stated coldly.

"What's wrong, [Y/N]? Something bothering you?" She said innocently.

"It's none of your concern."

"Here's your things!" The female from the other side of the counter said, handing you a box.

She easily cut the tension that was escalating and you handed her the cash as she gave a side glance at Suzu with a certain look. But when she rung you out and handed you the cash she offered a smile.

"Have a great day!"

You smiled back, "Thanks you too."

As you turned to leave Suzu chimed one last time, "I'll be sure to say hi to Suna for you."

You paused for a moment but continued on without looking back at her. You figured she was bluffing and didn't give a shred of attention to it.

When you were heading back home the sun was setting and the shop was closing soon. You brought the box of sweets to the house and your mother told you to rest since your sister came home to help close the shop.

You went and took a quick shower after working most of the day. The satisfying feeling of flopping into bed enveloped you and you closed your eyes for a second. Your stomach growled from the lack of food you've been losing out on the last few days but you told yourself you would get something to eat after laying for a second.

After a few moments you were fast asleep.

The next day before school started again repeated itself as you took care of the shop. But unlike yesterday it was far busier. You had help during the last half of the day as your sister came by after her other job as she saw how you were going back and forth from the front to the back.

The busier throughout the day the more you forgot to eat or even rest for a moment.

_**Melon: Hey! Jujutsu Kaisen is really good and I definitely recommend. Especially the ending song!** _


	13. 12

Your nerves were shot as you were up early in the morning already at school and waiting to see Suna. The nervous feeling didn't have you hungry in the least bit as you expected from this morning so you took a nutritional bar for later after you had your talk. Ari was already there with Kita and she was standing with you by the door as she tried getting your mind off of things.

You nodded your head to whatever she was saying as you fiddled with your fingers once more.

There were some teammates that had already passed you by and waved good morning to the two of you. Then you guys saw Kita who came up and wrapped an arm around Ari.

"He's coming soon," Kita smiled towards you, "How about we leave them to it, Ari?"

Ari nodded in understanding and sent a wink your way, "Good luck!"

You gave the two a grateful smile and watched them walk away.

Kita's word was true as Suna rounded the corner and his gaze down on the floor. He wouldn't have noticed you if you hadn't called out his name.

"Uh, Suna," you quickly spoke.

Suna's eyes shot up as he heard your voice. He saw your beautiful face hold a small smile directed towards him as his heart quickened witnessing it.

"[Y/N], hey," Suna said as he jogged the rest of the way to you.

"Um," your nerves getting the best of you as you placed a hand behind your neck, "I wanted to see if we could talk. Maybe if you have time after practice?"

Suna nodded quickly, "Absolutely. I would love to talk to you."

A relief washed over you as you held that smile on your face and looked away from him. Suna grabbed your free hand and squeezed it lightly, the actions surprising you as you glanced back up to him.

"Thank you for wanting to talk to me. It really does mean a lot," Suna whispered.

The soft spoken words and how close the two of you were made you want to lean into him. But before anything could happen, Atsumu patted Suna's back as hard as he could.

"Good morning everyone!" He loudly cheered. 

You and Suna both shared a look and turned towards Atsumu who was grinning widely.

"Tsumu, I think they were having a moment," Osamu said grabbing a hold of his ear.

Atsumu yelped at the pain as Osamu dragged him away.

You silently cheered for wing man Osamu as he quickly gave a thumbs up before disappearing to the gym.

As it was just the two of you again you opened your mouth to say something else but then another familiar voice broke through.

"Good morning, Suna!" Suzu said sweetly.

Suna's voice instantly dropped to his monotone look as she heard her voice.

"Oh, hello, [Y/N]."

You simply nodded towards her, who instantly turned her attention back towards Suna.

"Suna, would you want anything to drink for your practice? We could probably get something to eat together before class?" Suzu asked as she tried touching his arm.

But the action stopped as Suna scooted away from her and closer to you.

"I'm actually going to be seeing [Y/N] afterwards," He simply stated.

Suzu did a side glance back at you and you could see her anger seeping through. But it was quickly covered up.

"I see, well maybe I'll see you later today," She said as she pushed past the two of you towards the gym.

Suna heard his name being called out and looked back with a guilty smile, "Sorry, I have to go. But I'll definitely talk to you afterwards."

"I'll hold you to it," you joked.

You watched as he walked away and instead of going in with him you left to finally go eat something that will settle your stomach.

There was a small happy dance as you were finally going to talk to Suna later but was cut short as your arm was grabbed and your body was shoved into an empty classroom. The door was slammed shut from the person who grabbed a hold of you.

"I thought seeing us kiss was enough for you to be gone," Suzu's voice seethed in anger.

You stood there, looking up at the ceiling and wondering why she's always around.

"Are you even listening?" Suzu shouted.

"What's your deal?" You spoke up after a moment.

"It's you."

The simple statement had you roll your eyes at the pettiness.

"You always get what you want," Suzu continued.

"And how is that?"

"The way you look always has heads turn and people like you. Then you can get whatever guy you want but you choose the one that I have feelings for," Suzu blurted out.

"How was I supposed to know that you liked him?" You exasperated.

"Because you're so full of it!" She shouted back.

Your face morphed into anger, "You don't even know me. You're just like everyone else who has a standard. An expectation. You expect me to choose whoever I want but god forbid if I choose someone that I truly do want to be with."

"Why Suna?" Suzu cried out.

"Because he's a genuinely amazing person. He's beautiful and caring. He doesn't expect anything from anyone and overall, he's a goofball. Suna is someone that I don't have to hold up a standard to. I can just be myself," You explained as you looked directly at her.

"So let me ask in return, why Suna?"

Suzu stuttered for a moment, "Well, exactly what you said."

Your look darkened at her lame response.

"I'm leaving. Suna can choose who he wants and if you want to throw a fit that's on you."

You were walking towards the door but Suzu's hand grabbed your arm once again, spinning you around. The sudden movement made you dizzy coupled with the hunger you've been feeling this entire time.

Then to make matters worse, Suzu's hand imprint was placed on your cheek.

The smack echoed through the empty classroom and the impact had you fall to the ground.

You watched as she left you alone in the classroom and closed the door behind her. As you tried getting back up and stood straight the dizziness didn't dissipate. You tried walking towards the door to at least maybe find some help. But after a few steps you felt your vision darken and you fell forward.

When you woke back up again you felt yourself in an uncomfortable bed. Typing was the only sound that you heard in the room and when your eyes fluttered open, Suna's voice broke through.

"She's awake!"

The school nurse came into view as well as Suna's as you attempted to sit up.

"Oh, be careful, dear," the nurse spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry," you said quietly.

The nurse chuckled and helped you sit up, "No need to be sorry. We just don't want to rush yourself after fainting."

You went to rub your head but the hand you wanted to use was occupied by Suna's own hand. He was tightly squeezing it and as you looked at his face it had worried written all over it.

The nurse brought over a tray and placed it over you. Uncovering it was full of food and your stomach immediately rumbled.

"Please eat, dear," She said with a small smile and walked out of the room.

You looked back at the tray and towards Suna who was looking at you intently.

"Uh, sorry it's a bit awkward to be eating in front of you and by myself," you said sheepishly.

Suna shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm going to make sure you eat all your food."

You smiled at his words and rolled your eyes, "Fine."

True to his word, Suna made sure you ate all your food. During that you gave a sigh at the juice carton on your tray but Suna placed one of the drinks you had given him before in front of you.

You looked at him questioningly.

"I got it the other day from your store. But I think I came too late and it was your sister that was there," Suna explained.

"Oh, it's wild because I was working all day. I had to run an errand for my mother," you chuckled.

"Yeah, that was an unfortunate timing," Suna shared the laugh with you.

After you finished eating and talked a bit more with Suna, the nurse had came back in.

"I spoke with your teachers and you two can leave early today. Suna, please escort [Y/N] home, okay?" The nurse spoke.

You were surprised but happy that you could leave early. Suna nodded towards the nurse and helped you out of the bed. You cleaned up your mess and thanked the nurse for taking care of you.

Suna let you wrap your arm around his as you two walked the empty hallways. You both gathered your belongings and walked out of school.

Even while walking home you still had your arm around Suna's and he didn't mind one bit. The two of you stayed silent most of the way and just enjoyed the weather. As you two got to your home the house was silent and you knew that your mother was tending to the store. The two of you placed your bags at the front of the door and led him to the kitchen.

You made two glasses of water and handed him one of the glasses as you went to the back of the house towards the backyard.

The backyard was small but there was a small garden and flowerbed. Suna noticed a small bench under a tree that was pretty quaint.

"Whenever I get a chance I come out here and sit," you explained, "But I haven't been able to recently with working at the store."

The two of you took a seat besides each other and placed the drinks on a table next to the bench.

Suna cleared his throat after a moment and shifted himself towards you.

"[Y/N], I just wanted to start off and say that I really am sorry about what you saw between Suzu and I."

You shook your head, "It's okay Suna. I should've known that she was going to try something on you."

"Well, I know how that would've looked to anyone and I just want to reassure you that I don't have feelings for Suzu."

Suna placed a hand on your cheek and rubbed a thumb over it, "I admit that I thought you were probably just another popular student at our school. But when I got to see you during practice and how attentive you were to other's needs I really saw who you were. I was wrong to judge so quickly and I wish I hadn't. I'm just glad I got to see who you really are."

You placed a hand over his and a blush dusted your cheeks at his words.

"Suna, I know how people can perceive others but I don't blame you for thinking the way you did," You stated.

"I've always had feelings for you, Suna. At first it definitely was because I thought you were absolutely attractive. But you are an amazing human and someone I don't have to worry about being myself around."

Suna's gaze held yours for a moment before leaning in and capturing your lips with his.

The sudden action surprised you but you let yourself fall into the kiss. He held your face with both of his hands as you placed yours on his forearms. Suna then deepened the kiss as he pulled you closer to him and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

After pulling away for some air, Suna looked at you with determination.

"[Y/N], will you go on a date with me?"

You smiled, leaning forward to give him another kiss.

"Of course."

**_Melon: Hey. This is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it! This arc was inspired by Toradora! (again). I didn't have a song that really went with this. Or at least I thought I did but it got lost in translation. But the next coming up is Cancer! I hope to take a max of two weeks to release a few chapters of Oikawa's arc. (Mainly cause I'm worried but ʕ´• ᴥ•̥`ʔ) I'll see you guys soon!_ **


End file.
